luchasfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Ivanovick solano
¡Bienvenido! Hola Ivanovick solano. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Wiki Juegos de lucha como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Wiki Juegos de lucha" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sarah Manley Hola Soy el mismo de Tekken wiki que te ha escrito(paso poco por alli asi que no se nada mas sobre el administrador) En esta wiki vas a crear personajes?(conozco todo tekken y te los crearia todos) he visto enlaces a Heihachi Mishima y te los he corregido en la pagina tuya espero que no te importe. 'nuevo video' video nuevo de ttt 2 por si te interesa. Salen cosas graciosas como Asuka golpeando a Jin con u martillo enorme(min 2:49) o Kazuya con una especie de mini martillo en la cabeza. Hay una cosa curiosa min 1:14 y 3:57 posiblemente es Jun Kazama como cree la gente que comento. He empezado creando Heihachi, aunque esa foto es del tt6 bloodline rebellion pero a parte de ttt2 muestra su aspecto, no te preocupes que a esas categorias se les añade tekken cuando las cree y ya esta. No te preocupes por lo que haga que soy burocrata en la wiki de One Piece en español, asi que se como funcionan los elementos de las wikis. 'MIS FOTOS' Yo añadire fotos de en el ultimo videojuego donde hacen aparicion (por si su apariencia cambia y eso). En el caso de Heihachi dejo al viejo ya que su juventud es un "caso especial" y no se si saldra joven en t7 (aunque este ttt2 creo que dijeron que continuaba la historia por lo que seguiria joven). La pose de Heihachi te recomiendo crear un apartado llamado Galeria(ya lo he hecho miralo) como este, para cosas tipo esa, en wikis como tekken, clasifican las vestimentas y el diferente aspecto de un personaje de un juego a otro). He hablado a un administrador de tu wiki en Wikijuegos(la wikia de las wikis de videojuegos), alli estan clasificadas wikis sobre videojuegos entre otras cosas, la tuya ahora esta clasificada alli. Grandpiece 18:07 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Kazume Mishima no es una luchadora, solo un personaje nombrado, quieres que cree un enlace externo para su caso? Grandpiece 17:44 22 feb 2011 (UTC) spotlight Estare un tiempo ocupado, prometi ayudar a un amigo con la portada de su wiki y sus articulos para que consiga un spootlight lo cual supone elevar los artículos de una wiki a 100 y arreglar un poco alli el asunto de las categorias. Bueno para ya mitad de marzo regresare aqui. Grandpiece 08:02 1 mar 2011 (UTC) CAMBIO DE NOMBRE Hola, Ivanovick, avise al staff que a tu petición se llame este wiki: "Juegos de lucha Wiki", hay que esperar los cambios en unos días.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 22:26 2 mar 2011 (UTC) :Cambio de nombre concedido. Ya esta !!!!!!!!!!!!.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 21:08 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Cambios Yo creo que Tekken(Videojuego) es lo que tiene que explicar en que se basa el videojuego(La base) y Tekken es lo equivalente a Tekken 1(el primero de los distintos tekken que se han creado). Aunque es tu wiki haz como creas las cosas Informacion *Uyyy, de muchos lados, tanto en wikis de tekken (inglesa es mas completa que la española aunque no te fies yo en la española añadi alguna cosa que tal vez alli no nombraron *Otro ejemplo es The leyend of tekken the legend of tekken (de fuentes seguramente confiables) alli revelan cosas como la juventud de Heihachi(me entere alli) y personajes jugables y posiblementes jugables, Harada dicen que quiere añadir a Devil Ganyru(final de ganryu) tekken 6 como jefe final aunque su equipo no esta del todo de acuerdo), es una especie de blog aunque no me digas como enterarme de como se mueve uno por alli yo solo voy a los puntos interesantes(donde comentan por ultima vez) que estan en una columna a la izquierda. Aunque en los personajes pongo la historia "verdadera" de lo que sucedio en el torneo (normalmente se revela en juego posteriores en algunos personajes, com que Paul gano a Kuma en tekken 3 o que Kuma gano Paul T4). *Para los endings es mejor crear un apartado bajo toda la historia de lo que hicieron en los tekken llamado Endings y poner desde el primer ending del primer tekken en que aparecieron al ultimo, es lo mejor apartarlos de la historia ya que muchos endings de personajes no se cumplen. Grandpiece 08:50 6 mar 2011 (UTC) En que entro Lamento decirtelo pero la informacion la busco por muchos sitios(no se especificartelos), pero basate en la wiki inglesa(enlace lo tienes arriba) y para cosas como del T T T 2, ve a legend of tekken(arriba enlace). Alguna informacion la he leido en guias de algunos de los videojuegos o dentro de el, por eso se que King(despues t 4 queria rematar a Marduck y cosas asi). Basate; *'Videos de los juegos tekken' *'wiki inglesa(ahi encontraras muchisima de la informacion)' *The legend of tekken(para ttt2) Sinceramente no se que mas decirte, te juro que la informacion es autentica, no hay error.... mira ESTO, por las plantillas hay fallos en algunas paginas, en cuanto Ogre lo completare donde encontre la informacion y eso cuando pueda Grandpiece 09:38 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Sobre los enlaces No quiero criticar tu forma de dirigir las cosas, pero estos de los enlaces externos..... *Normalmente en un wiki poner enlaces a otros sitios webs acaba en bloqueo, esto me parece algo extraño... *'La intencion de un wiki es conseguir usuarios', añadir enlaces externos y eso.. No todo el mundo sabe hacerlo y puede ser algo pesado para ellos que les preguntes de donde consiguieron la informacion(aunque sea cierta) ya que pueden haberlo olvidado o que tengan tal videojuego, pero añadir informacion sobre videojuegos si. Soy burocrata en otro wiki y creo deberias cambiar la wiki en ese aspecto de los enlaces eso (aunque es tu decision es tuya), Por cierto en Tekkenpedia vi a Heihachi y viendo la situacion del juego y como es el personaje seguira joven asi que cambie las imagenes dejando la joven arriba. Otra cosa, los wikis suelen tener logos(imagen encima de la portada donde pone Beelzebub) deberias añadir uno(siendo de lucha la wiki algun dibujo de un puño o algo asi), si no recuerdo mal solo es subir(para conseguirlo) una imagen llamada: Wiki-wordmark.png Grand Piece(Discusión) ' 17:25 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Administrador? Eh.. Bueno temporalmente(mientras tu no estes) que tengo fuera otros cargos '(burocrata en una wiki y admin y creador wikis answers) y aun asi iba a pedir cargo admin en una wiki porque me gusta para ayudar aun mejor) aunque si puedes darme permanentemente el de reversor (en el enlace veras como actua), *Bien de momento como administrador puedo arreglarte(modernizar) alguna cosa, Media Wiki y cosas asi que sera utiles cuando esto crezca. Sabes como darmelo, no? Desde mis contribuciones veras como eres burocrata(Administracion permisos usuario) pulsa alli y me das lo de administrador( hasta que vuelvas) y reversor . He encotrado un par de posibles logos: no se si son muy buenos pero mejor que otros que he visto: *http://uploads.blogia.com/blogs/k/ku/kue/kuentoschinos/upload/20090909111415-568345.jpg *http://rlv.zcache.com/mg_fist_symbol_sticker-p217467750908517620q0ou_400.jpg Tu decides. estudios Debido a un bajon que sufri,no estare disponible Durante un par de meses lo siento en ningun wiki. instale la plantilla desplegable, mirala en mi pagina de usuario, con ella (añadida a articulos) puedes trasladarte a artículos del mismo tema en ese caso tekken aunque esta incompleta y puedes cambiarla a tu gusto. 'Grand Piece(Discusión) ' 20:18 22 mar 2011 (UTC)